1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric ceramic composition to be used, for example, for a temperature compensation laminated capacitor, and more specifically, to a (CaSr)(TiZr)O3-based dielectric ceramic composition and a temperature compensation laminated capacitor using the ceramic composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various dielectric ceramic laminated capacitors having an internal electrode composed of a base metal such as Ni or a Ni alloy have been proposed. When a ceramic molded body having a base metal internal electrode is fired in the atmosphere, there is a possibility that the internal electrode is oxidized. Therefore, it is necessary to fire the dielectric ceramic composition ceramic layer and the internal electrode simultaneously in a reducing atmosphere. Accordingly, a nonreducible dielectric material is used as a dielectric material in the laminated capacitors and the like using an internal electrode composed of a base metal.
However, when a thickness of the dielectric layer is decreased, there has been a problem that in the laminated capacitor using the nonreducible dielectric material, that the insulation resistance IR of ceramic is reduced with time and reliability is deteriorated.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-335169, there is disclosed, as a material to solve such a problem, a nonreducible dielectric ceramic material containing, as a main constituent, a constituent represented by [(CaXSr1-X)O]m[(TiYZr1-Y)O2] in which X, Y and m satisfy the relationships of 0≦X≦1, 0≦Y≦0.10 and 0.75≦m≦1.04, and, as accessory constituents, MnO in an amount of 0.2 to 5 mol %, Al2O3 in an amount of 0.1 to 10 mol %, and a constituent represented by [(BaZCa1-Z)O]VSiO2, in which 0≦Z≦1 and 0 0.5≦V≦4.0, in an amount of 0.5 to 15 mol %.